Mellow Mood
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur différents couples de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Différents styles littéraires, différents personnages, bref un méli-mélo sur nos sorciers préférés.
1. Olivier et Hermione

**Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas les droits sur cet univers. :( JK Rowling, notre reine, fut la porteuse de cet univers merveilleux.**

**Voici voilà, une série de drabbles sur divers couples du merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter. Chaque drabble devrait être un couple différent, en espérant que ça vous plaira. :) Pour ceux qui me lisent déjà, vous saurez que ce couple ne m'est pas indifférent, JE LES ADORE, haha. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>OlivierHermione_

* * *

><p>Parfois, la flamme n'existe qu'à cause d'un événement. Connaître quelqu'un toute sa vie ne signifie pas toujours que l'amour s'installera.<p>

Hermione avait vu Olivier s'épanouir à Poudlard entant que Capitaine de l'équipe. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas l'âge d'apprécier la beauté de quiconque et n'avait aimé en lui que sa passion infinie et le bonheur qu'il amenait à Harry. Plus tard, il était devenu joueur professionnel pour les Puddlemere United et la sorcière fut emballée qu'un ancien Gryffondor gagne une coupe mondiale, mais sans plus. Elle sortait avec Ron depuis quelques années, amoureuse par-dessus les oreilles et même si le charme du brun l'avait quelque peu touché, elle oublia tout à propos d'Olivier Dubois.

Tous les journaux ne parlaient que de la blessure du grand Dubois. Il arrêta le Quidditch et se retrouva sous les crépitements des paparazzis sorciers quelques semaines, puis tomba dans l'ombre. La Née-Moldue se dit que c'était dommage qu'un jeune homme comme lui perde toute chance de croire en son rêve... Et ce fut tout.

Quelques mois plus tard, un homme élancé: barbe infiniment échevelée et mal entretenue, les yeux vides parcourant les murs nus, des cheveux bruns foncés gras et mi-longs, des sourcils broussailleux et un ton de voix monocorde, entra en thérapie chez Granger & Potter. Il expliqua qu'il avait perdu toute trace de magie dès qu'il était entré en dépression. Le client exigea qu'on ne demande jamais son nom et qu'il soit guéri comme tous les autres, pas de traitement de faveur.

Harry s'occupa du jeune homme, tel fut son désir. La sorcière devint de plus en plus curieuse, croyant reconnaître le regard du nouveau patient. Chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un traitement, Hermione courait vers l'œil magique fixé à sa porte et contemplait la silhouette maigre, mais pourtant assez finement tonifiée, de l'inconnu. Son cœur battait la chamade dès que les yeux de celui-ci se dirigeaient vers son bureau, ses pupilles encore perdues dans un néant qui gagnait tout son visage.

Après plusieurs semaines d'intense thérapie, il cogna à la porte de la sorcière et ne murmura que ceci:

« Hermione. Je voulais seulement te remercier d'avoir ouvert cette thérapie. Merci de m'avoir guéri. »

Cette voix. Olivier Dubois.

Une voix qui avait regagné la passion d'autrefois et le désir de surpassement. Hermione sentit son corps en entier fondre et ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Et là, en cet instant, elle sut qu'après toutes ses années, après sa souffrante rupture avec Ron et après tous ces rendez-vous galants ennuyants, elle était de nouveau tombée amoureuse. Pas avec l'idée splendide d'Olivier, la version magnifiée sur les magazines, mais avec lui, l'homme brisé et sans rêves qui ne cherchait qu'une main à laquelle s'accrocher.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai presque envie d'en faire une fic éventuellement, quand j'aurai terminé <em>Feels like home<em>. On verra :) Le prochain drabble sera un Rémus/Hermione! En espérant que vous apprécierez mes drabbles. 3**


	2. Rémus et Hermione

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient encore à JK Rowling, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la recette de polyjuice, hihi.**

**Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez aimé mon drabble sur Olivier et Hermione, ce couple reviendra probablement d'ici quelques temps. Je vais essayer d'écrire sur différents couples dont on n'entend pas vraiment parler, alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas. :)**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le drabble sur mon loup-garou préféré.**

* * *

><p><em>RémusHermione_

* * *

><p>Prendre sa main plus fort lorsqu'il la repoussait, à la vue des étudiants.<p>

Embrasser tendrement ses lèvres aux abords du lac de Poudlard, regardant leurs silhouettes miroiter sur l'eau.

Caresser ses cheveux quand la pression d'être le nouveau directeur après la mort de Dumbledore lui enlevait toute joie de vivre.

Lui rappeler que jamais il n'aurait pu sauver la vie de Ron et que lors de la bataille, il y eut assez de morts pour en venir à bout de leur espoir, mais ils avaient tenu bons.

Concocter la potion l'empêchant de commettre des actes sanguinaires qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Lui promettre qu'un jour ils auraient un enfant et qu'ils l'aimeraient, quelle que fut sa génétique et ses pouvoirs.

Faire l'amour tendrement, sans compter les minutes.

Arriver en retard pour le cours du matin car la chaleur du corps de l'autre ne pouvait décemment être laissée pour compte aux travers des fines couvertures de leur chambre commune.

Aimer Rémus, malgré ses doutes, malgré ses rares accès de colère, malgré son dégoût de lui-même.

Aimer Hermione même si on cracha sur leur connexion, même si on leur promit la mort de cet embryon émotif et même si leur différence d'âge fut au départ la plus grande incertitude de sa vie.

Toutes ces choses n'étaient qu'un nombre infime de la liste des 1001 et une chose qu'Hermione voyait chez Rémus. Une liste comprenant chaque petit bonheur, chaque petite embrouille faisant sourire. Toute leur histoire, sans omettre les tragédies de la guerre et les difficultés de l'opinion d'autrui.

Parfois, oui, elle repensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec Ron s'il n'eut pas perdu la vie lors de la bataille. Mais ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps, ces songes s'évaporaient dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur l'énorme bibliothèque lui appartenant et sur la chevelure emmêlée de l'homme qui lui offrait l'amour le plus vrai, le plus entier et le plus consumant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de vivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh oui, je suis une grande amatrice de l'amour niais. Bon, je dirais pas que c'est complètement niais, mais j'aime les fins heureuses. (Je vais essaye d'écrire des fins tristes aussi, parce que bon, je dois m'entraîner à écrire autre chose haha). <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je pense écrire le prochain drabble sur Harry/Luna. Votre avis?**


	3. Luna et Harry

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling que nous adorons tous. :)**

**Voici la suite de cette série de drabble. Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un OS/drabble/courte histoire, bref appelez ça comme vous le voulez haha, sur ma petite chérie Luna et le Survivant que certains aiment haïr. Sans plus tarder, voici le drabble. ;)**

_Harry/Luna_

On l'avait renvoyé. Lui. Harry Potter. Jamais il n'avait aimé faire étalage de ses actions, mais aujourd'hui à la lumière de son renvoi comme journaliste, il n'avait pu en faire autrement.

« Moi. Vous me renvoyez moi, qui a tué Voldemort. Qui a sauvé le monde sorcier. Qui t'a présenté à Hermione, espèce de trou-de-cul! »

Bien sûr, Olivier Dubois l'éditeur-en-chef se sentait mal de renvoyer un ami, mais il le devait. L'orthographe de Harry n'était vraiment pas superbe, il avait un piètre vocabulaire, à croire qu'il avait passé ses heures à Poudlard à glander et il recevait de plus en plus de plaintes quant à ses articles.

« Je m'excuse Harry. Je te laisse une belle lettre de recommandation, par-contre. C'est sûr que tu vas te trouver un nouvel emploi en moins de 24 heures.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta lettre Dubois. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les quartiers de Luna Lovegood. Elle avait maintenant un journal et deux magazines à son nom. Elle avait gagné beaucoup de sympathie et de respect après la chute de Voldemort et ses affaires roulaient définitivement sur l'or. Harry était assis sur un pouf jaune citron et recevait un massage d'une plante entraînée pour calmer les visiteurs. Luna était assise face à lui, souriante.

« Bien sûr que je vais t'engager Harry. Mais il n'y a pas de place disponible pour le moment.

-Je...

-Je vais créer une nouvelle rubrique pour toi. J'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes à cet effet de mon lectorat féminin.

-Pas sur les soins beautés j'espère.

-Mais bien sûr que non! Malfoy est déjà en charge de cette rubrique. Non, je pensais créer une rubrique sur les nouveaux jouets et nouvelles tendances sexuelles.

-Pardon? »

Il se leva aussitôt, repoussant la plante d'un geste de la main. Ses joues devint brûlantes.

« Luna, j'ai vaincu Voldemort, je ne peux _pas _avoir une rubrique sur les jouets sexuels! C'est complètement fou. Je... je serais porté au ridicule.

-Mais le sexe est un aspect tellement important de la vie.

-Je... oui, j'imagine...

-Et tu es une vedette, un héros. Les femmes vont envoyer des tonnes de lettre pour savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que le plus grand homme du monde sorcier a essayé. Tu vas être mis sur un piédestal Harry. Les hommes seront jaloux de toi et les femmes ne voudront faire qu'une bouchée de ton joli visage. Au contraire, je crois que ce serait même très bénéfique pour ton image. Oh, Harry, sais-tu seulement combien de fois j'ai fantasmé à toi? »

Le visage complètement cramoisi, il se racla la gorge. Décidément, Luna n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

« J'accepte, euh, Luna.

-Parfait. Je vais t'envoyer des échantillons à tester d'ici la semaine prochaine. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou si tu as besoin d'aide. »


End file.
